Indestructible
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: He lived a dull, boring married life until he met her. AU. Please review! HIATUS - I promise to update once I got the whole plot written down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Another multi-chapter…I guess…hahaha! Anyway, I hope I get more reviews like the one I got in A Memory Long Since Forgotten, anyway. I hope you enjoy this. This would be more serious and lot of icky-romancy-stuff so I hope you will all like it.

The title of this story is really random, my playlist just happen to play **SNSD**'s new Japanese song, **Indestructible**…then I realized it kind of suits the story, especially to what I have planned in advance for this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC and all credits of the title goes to SNSD. :p

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting You**

Marriage.

A dull and tedious part of the cycle we called life. When you were young you thought that being in love and all that jazz would be absolutely thrilling, especially if you share that with your high school sweetheart. A life were you two met a young age, go to school together, be best friends with each other, have conflicts and bicker all the way back to the 1st century, then slowly and surely develop feelings for each other, ask her out, date, go steady, be ready for commitment, propose, get married at a young age, have babies here and there, grow old together and die. Kudo Shinichi thought, that was life…but here he is, stuck in a dreary sequence of life where he's already three years married at the young age of 23.

Shinichi opened his eyes at the loud blaring noise of his alarm clock. He outstretched an arm and pressed the 'snooze' button before closing his ocher eyes once again. The sun had barely risen over the horizon. He's a well-known police detective in Beika-chou. Four years in college, not that he needed it anyway, got married at this 3rd year to his high school sweetheart, Mouri Ran or now, Kudo Ran.

Back in the days were his head over heels with Ran, he never questioned himself as he popped the question a little bit early in their relationship, back then he felt like she was the _one._ But right now, he can't help himself but question himself, if he did the right thing. Usually, he's always sure at to what he's doing with his life but like before, love is the only topic that eluded him.

He heard the loud buzzing noise again and this time, rise up from his bed, giving the alarm clock a groggy glare. He shut off the alarm before his bare feet hit the blue carpet. Shinichi turned his head to see Ran sleeping soundly. She works at the seafood restaurant a few blocks from their apartment. She has always been a great cook, so it really suits her. Shinichi sighed and rubbed his eyes, 6:00am was always too early to get up. He reached the bathroom in a few quick strides and turned on the shower.

Shinichi yawned, _"Just another normal day…"_

000000000000000

Miyano Shiho swing her feet on the side of the bed, standing up and smoothing the spiceberry colored blanket before prancing towards the bathroom. She's 23 and living alone (more importantly far from her crazy family, she love them, but they just give her headaches). She had gotten a job at a newly-opened local café near her apartment as she decided what she really wants to do with her life. She graduated with top marks in Cambridge, Biochemistry as her major, lot offers from pharmaceutical and medical field but none of them piqued her interest. So, she came back to Japan in hope for something that will make her realize where her heart lies. So far, Japan offered none.

The gorgeous woman has auburn hair that was currently wrapped up in a towel, her eyes were a piercing shade of cerulean blue and she had a perfect smile, pity she don't smile so often. She buttoned up her white blouse with cap sleeves; she slipped on the pink skirt and settled it on right just on her waist and ended 4 inches above the knees before wearing the white doll shoes. Some of the waitresses wore high-heels which Shiho thought was ridiculous because 99.9 percent of the time waitresses were on their feet. Shiho dried her hair and tied it up in a messy bun so strands of her auburn locks clung to her face. She grabbed her car keys, stepped out of her apartment with impassive look on her face.

00000000000000000

Shinichi threw on a grey long sleeves shirt leaving the top button open, tight fitting black slacks and his ever favorite black converse shoes. He really hates wearing formal or business attire like clothes, but his work requires it. He grabbed his backpack and car keys leaving the house without a sound.

"_Life after college...who would have thought it'd be so dull? The only excitement is when there are crimes to solve…"_

He looked at his car, and then up the sky before arriving on a decision, he pocketed his car keys. _"I'll walk to work today and maybe change route…I need some noise and distraction for these thoughts."_

He started down the sidewalk; the town was slowly coming to life, cars passed, a few people passed by him on the sidewalk. He tried to think of the cases he had in the past just to get his thoughts off about his marriage life with Ran but passing by an antique store, he saw a pendant on the display window that resembles what his mom had before he lost it when he was a kid.

Thoughts distracted

He looked back at the time where his parents would hide clues all over the house and the immediate park for a little hunting game, and when he was 7 years old, one of the clues was about that certain pendant but he lost it when he went to get the next clue on the park. His mother was not angry at all but he feels really guilty about losing it. It was a precious gift from her mother.

His thoughts abruptly stopped upon realizing that he missed his parents only to be diverted by the new café shop down the block.

_Spot Café_ it reads in the sign. The place looks homey with its wood and Earth theme, as the various colors of black, brown, green, crème and white played around. He quietly laughed at the name before looking down on his watch.

"_Guess…I have some time besides I haven't had breakfast yet."_

0000000000000000000

Shiho parked her car on the parking space besides the building before entering the back door. She pinned her name plate and tied the green apron around her waist.

"Good Morning, Miyano-san!" Cheerfully greeted by her co-worker named Nakamori Aoko, Shiho nods in response and muttering a quiet 'morning' to her.

"Ready for a lovely day?" Aoko asked, getting quite used to Shiho's cold behavior after working with her for two weeks now. Shiho only shrugged, pocketing the light blue small notebook on her apron. At the sound of the bell, Aoko looked up and greeted their customer she then nudged Shiho who is still looking down, dusting the invisible dirt on her apron. Shiho raised her eyebrow as she looked at Aoko.

"Cutie at ten o'clock!" Aoko squealed silently, Shiho who still refused to look at the said cutie, replied.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Kaito…right?" Aoko giggle before rolling her eyes.

"Not for me, for you!" She then forcefully turn Shiho's face to where the cutie is.

Her eyebrows went only higher as the said man took a seat by the window booth. _"If that's her definition of cutie, I don't know what a real cutie looks like."_

She scoffed, tugging her head out of Aoko's grasp. "So, what, Nakamori-san? I'm not interested." Before walking out of the kitchen.

Aoko sighed, "Its Aoko…call me Aoko! And come on now! You're gonna die a virgin!" Shiho only scowled at her.

0000000000000000000

Shinichi plopped down on his seat; the café was well kept; it wasn't large, but it had a warm atmosphere. There are booths lined up against the windows, behind to where he is sitting, are group of small tables with seating for two most likely to separate the families from couples going out on a date. Along with a small stage with a pristine white piano, he assumed that there were small gigs here not rock-bands but pianists or violinists, maybe. There is a bar to his left, although one couldn't call it a bar because he doubted this placed served alcohol. Behind the "bar" is the kitchen and Shinichi knows this because of all the bustle he could hear.

Suddenly a crash echoed from behind him, he turned around to see a man on the floor with a waitress holding his arm behind his back. He is about to stand up to help the waitress when she heard her voice.

"Listen here, my ass is not a pin cushion. Touch it again and I will break your arm." Her voice is calmed, unusual to most women who yell after being harassed but hers has a far more dangerous tone. Shinichi felt like the atmosphere dropped to negative 10 degrees as she spoke. The girl dropped the man's arm as he scrambled to his feet before sitting back down on the wooden stool by the bar. Shinichi admired the said girl, most girls would be crying or yelling scandalous stuff making the perpetrator wants more attention, but she just downright scared the man probably half to death already now. That's when he noticed she's on his way to his table.

"Good Morning, Sir…I'm Shiho and I'll be serving you this morning." Shiho said in one breath, monotonously, making her sound like a robot from a sci-fi movie. Shinichi forced down the laughter as she looked at him, boredly.

Upon a closer look, he realized she has a unique sort of beauty. Her auburn air is tied up, with tendrils hanging around and framing her face. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean, a blue shade lighter than his own, her nose gave her away that she may have a foreign blood running in her veins; it is thin and pointed not the usual button nose Japanese people have and her lips are set into a permanent pout.

"Do you need a minute?" Her voice snapped him back to reality and saw she took a step back. He was just thinking how beautiful she is…but he is married and shouldn't be thinking like that. But, a man, for sure can look and appreciate beauty, right? Besides if he thinks otherwise, this beautiful girl in front him, might break his arm or any other part of his body if she pleased.

He grinned at her, "Uh no…Coffee…black, two sugars, please." She jots down his order as he looked outside the window.

"Hm, just like Sherlock Holmes…" Shiho murmured. Shinichi snapped his head back towards her but she's already on her way to get his order.

0000000000000000000

Aoko is grinning from ear to ear as Shiho entered inside, and readied his coffee.

"What?" She asked, taking a white mug from the rack, setting it besides the coffee maker.

"Oh…nothing…" Aoko said waving her hand, off-handedly. Shiho shook her head before pouring the coffee. "Did you see the way he looked at you?" Aoko continued causing Shiho to look up and raise an eyebrow.

"No. I was busy trying to break someone's arm at the time." Shiho said lifting the cup from the counter, Aoko sighed.

"Well, he checked you out. Honey, you better strike the iron while it's hot!" Aoko said giving her Shiho an encouraging push. Shiho frowned at her and silently cursed before heading back to the man's table.

"Here, black, two sugars." She said, turning around once again only to be stopped by his voice.

"How did you know Sherlock Holmes takes his coffee like that?"

Shiho sighed before turning her attention back to him, "Does it matter?"

Shinichi shrugged, sipping silently to his coffee. "No, I'm just curious…Not a lot of people knows it."

"Well, I'm not one of those people."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"How did you know it?" If only this job doesn't pay well and if only this job doesn't require being kind to customers, she already slap this guy to kingdom come.

"For your information, I read. Now can I go?" Without waiting for his answer, she abruptly turned around.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Shiho grumbled back at him and Shinichi had the nerve to playfully grin at her and the obvious annoyance she's feeling for him right now. "Check please." He said pointing to the slim black object in her pocket. She pulled out the small black book and slammed it on his table.

"Enjoy your day, sir." She hissed before heading over to a booth down a few tables from him where elderly couples are sitting. He lifted the book, and slid 1000 yen without even looking at the price of his coffee. She deserved a nice tip; she had this air about her that Shinichi couldn't quite figure out. He took another sip of his coffee and slid out of the booth casting one last glance at the waitress.

"_She's definitely something else…Maybe I'll come here more often."_

0000000000000000000000

Shiho frowned looking at the check, his coffee only cost for about 280 yen and he left 1000 yen. That's 720 yen extra… Shiho frowned, pocketing his change.

"_Next time I see him…I'm gonna shove his change down his throat."_

* * *

**A/N: **280 yen is about a $2.30 I think and tipping in Japan is considered insulting; the services you've asked for, are covered by the price given. And that coffee thing? That's only in the Sherlock TV series…I've read Sherlock Holmes but I can't seem to remember how he takes his coffee or does he drink one so, yeah…Benedict Cumberbatch version it is. But for this, let's just assume it is in the book. I'm going to make Shinichi a cheating, lying bastard! *insert evil laugh here* Haha! Kidding, aside…penny for your thoughts? Leave a review! I'm begging you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews I got for Chapter 1! Looking forward to see new names on my review section for this story.

**ViAnitaAi **– Hi! I love your idea, but I don't think it will go well for this story especially for the happenings and the ending I viewed for this. Maybe on my next story, but still I hope I won't disappoint you even if I can't incorporate your idea.

**Shirayuki Ai and Guest **– I hope I answer your review about Shiho being a waitress in this chapter. Don't worry, there's more to it, more explanation. So please keep reading. Thank you!

Listen to SNSD's song Indestructible though it's in Japanese there are some English translation for the lyrics in the net. It'll give you more or less about what will happen…but…oh well…just keep reading. Though, that song is more about SNSD and SONE's (group name of their fans) unbreakable bond.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting You Again**

Kudo Ran woke up with a big yawn, a soft, sweet smile on her face as she reached out to touch her husband of three years; with her eyes still closed, she pat the space beside her only to feel that her husband already left. She sat right up and looked at the cold space besides her. Her smile went to a sad frown and deeply sighed before standing up from her bed. She went straight to her vanity table and sat on the white chair in front. She look at her reflection on the mirror; long black hair that reached on her lower back, fair-blemish free skin, bright blue eyes. She knows she's not the gorgeous compared to those models most men adore, she knows she's not the brightest that can rival her husband's intelligence but her domestic approach can always make it up for it.

She sighed, _"Besides…they say love conquers all, right? So, I don't have to doubt anything…we love each other…even…even…even if Shinichi's been acting weird for the past few months now."_

Returning her attention back to the mirror, she combed her hair before standing up to fix and made the bed, she took a quick shower before changing into some casual clothes. It's still around 8 in the morning and she still has time to clean the house before meeting her best friend. Suzuki Sonoko just returned from her trip to Europe and they decided to meet each other at the usual food joint they love to hang out before.

She was about to reached for the door when she quickly returned to the bureau to check on something. She pulled the drawer and with a shaking hand, she grasps a small velvety box and slowly opened it. There it was…Kudo Shinichi's wedding ring.

She can still remember, like it was yesterday how Shinichi ended up not wearing his ring to work. It was 6 months ago just weeks after Shinichi acting _really _weird that conversation happened while they were eating their dinner. Apparently, Shinichi's senior officer's wife and kids has been murdered when the said officer was out during a heist. The primary suspect has been rendered guilty was the guy, the officer arrested years back for kidnapping and was sent to jail for 6 years. He exacted his revenge on him by killing his family. Ran, being understanding and all, decided to coped with her husband not wearing his ring.

"_It's not like he's ashamed or something, he just want me safe, our wedding was a small gathering for family and friends only, it was not televise though people would have love it being the young Sherlock Holmes of Japan had already tied the knot…He just want me safe, I have no reason to act like he's doing something…bad…and taking advantage of not wearing our wedding ring…right?"_

She shook her head to clear her mind. "No, he is just protecting me and wants me safe…" She said to herself, before smiling. Putting the ring back and started cleaning their house.

00000000000000000000

Shiho sighed for nth time that day; three high school girls, who are obviously playing hooky keep ordering strawberry shortcake and a non-fat, no cream, low sugar strawberry frappe the moment they step foot inside the café. The newly opened café is already popular as it is, though most people should be happy with this, Shiho doesn't share their gladness.

"_I have a Master's Degree in Biochemistry yet I'm stuck waitressing just because I don't want to do what everyone expects me to do…"_ She thought, serving the third batch of strawberry desserts to the silly high school girls. She look at them one by one; the obvious leader of sort have a long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the second one who Shiho deemed as the talkative and most like the 'gossip queen' is have shoulder length curly brown hair and green eyes, while the other one who looks always in trance and as far as she heard, gave all the stupidest comment, also have blonde hair that lies just under her shoulders and a faraway look on her gray eyes.

"Can you believe it? He dumped me for that…that…skank Misaki?" The brunette exasperatedly shared to their group.

"Well, Shotaro will go with any girl who would gladly open their legs for him." The queen bee replied, sipping her frappe silently.

"What? Am I not enough? I was half-a-virgin when I met him!" The brunette said, eating a large chunk of cake.

"His best friend told me they had a threesome with Misaki, last night…" The other blonde said, dreamily. "I wonder if they would want to do it with me…"

The other looked at her, "Sho is your cousin."

"Hmmm…yeah, but 2nd cousin…and he is so dreamy…"

Shiho quickly turned her back and nearly vomited right then and there…If that's what she missed for skipping high school and going straight to college, she's thankful. She never had what you call a normal life; she went to college at 16 and got her MD at 22, if she didn't escape London right after her she got her Masteral's, her parents will surely force her to get PhD while working as a biochemist in one of the biggest pharmaceutical company in UK.

"_I took this job so I can feel a bit of normalcy but hearing those girls made me want to go back to UK and let my parents decide my life for me."_ She shuddered as she remembers their conversation.

Aoko saw this and grinned, "See? Even those high school girls get more action than you! You should've asked for that cutie's number!"

Shiho look at her blandly before responding, "Please…I don't need 'action' especially from that guy…If you find him cute, then why don't you go out with him?"

"I would, if I could…but I can't so, I shan't…" Aoko stuck her tongue out a little in between her teeth as she grinned. "Kidding, I have a boyfriend, you know…"

"Don't remind me, I know…you eat each other's faces every time he visits you." Shiho turned her back on her, not wanting to hear more whatever comes out of Aoko's mouth.

Shiho went out on the floor, looking around if there's a customer who needs something but she made sure she's far away from the stupid high school giggling girls, when suddenly a middle aged man, screamed as he stood up from his seat by the bar, he kept on screaming yet both of his hands are clutching his neck, quite tightly. Everyone looks at the man warily.

"Sir, please cal—" Shiho stopped when the man dropped dead on the cold wood flooring of the café. Some customers screamed, some scrambled to their feet and ran off.

"Nakamori! Call the police!" Shiho demanded as she stood in front of the lying man with wide shock eyes.

"_So much for asking a normal life…"_

000000000000000000000

Shinichi just came back from a short trip to the loo when Inspector Megure drag him out of their headquarters without so much of an explination.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he climbed inside the car.

Megure frowned, "Dead man at the new café four blocks away from here."

"_Four blocks…Spot Café?" _ He thought, he then put on his serious face, ready to solve the case right away but deep inside him there's one thought that lingers.

"_So, I get to see her again today…"_

00000000000000000000000

Ran rushed through the busy crowds of the mall; she's 15 minutes late already from her rendezvous with Sonoko. She spotted her by a sushi bar and grinned. She hasn't seen her in months and she's excited to see her best friend again.

"Sonoko!" The said girl, turned around upon hearing her name.

"Ran!" She jumped down from her seat and hug her friend tightly. "Oh, I missed you! I should've packed you in one of my luggage before I went to my trip!"

Ran pulled away and laughed, "Yes, because the immigration wouldn't detect a person in your luggage…So, how's your trip?"

Then, Sonoko's eyes went from excitement to dreamy-kind of look. "Oh, it was so amazing! Europe is so beautiful! If only I don't miss you and my family I would've stayed a little longer but then again, I might use all the money in my bank account from all the shopping I did in Milan and Oxford Street!"

Ran continued to listen to Sonoko's tales for about half an hour as they eat. She can't help but be envious of her, she always dreamed of going out of the country even for a one week vacation with Shinichi but due to his line of work, it can't be done.

"…and Norway! Norway is the most beautiful country I've ever seen! It's like every mountain, every body of water in the country is photogenic! And when I first step foot in that country, I decided that I will have my honeymoon there once I got married…." Sonoko then trailed off, noticing her friend is in a faraway land right now. She playfully smirked at Ran…

"So…how's married life? Am I to be an aunt or godmother months from now? She asked and cheekily smiled at her best friend. Ran blushed at the thought of…well, what you do to make a baby.

"Uh…no…I…I'm not pregnant…and married life…" She paused for a while, remember all the months Shinichi has been ignoring her. "Uh…it's fine."

Sonoko raised an eyebrow at her. "Somehow…I don't believe you."

Ran managed to look shock at her, "What? Why? Seriously…Shinichi and I are happy…" The last of the sentence came out as a whisper. Sonoko then dropper her cheerful attitude and looked at her best friend.

"Seriously Ran…how long has it been since…you two…slept together? Because as far as I can remember ever since you two got together, you can't keep your hands off of each other; there's always an arm around your shoulder or waist and whatnot. I even made a bet with myself that you'll get pregnant even before you got married but seeing you're not the kind of girl, I settled for…you'll be pregnant right after your honeymoon!" She exclaimed, making some of the customers look at them, so she lowered her voice, "Don't lie to me Ran…how are you and Shinichi?"

When Ran didn't answer, Sonoko continued. "I'm starting to think you're not happy."

Ran looked at her incredulously. "I am happy! What makes you say that?"

"Don't lie to me, Ran…"

"We're…we're happy...?" She replied, but it came out as a whisper and a question.

Sonoko sighed. "Remember what I said to you before you and Shinichi got together?"

Ran nodded, but refused to meet Sonoko's eyes.

"Ran…you know me, I always support your decision and I will see your love story with Shinichi as a fairy tale like; childhood friends, high school sweet heart then have a happy ending…but, like fairy tales…I still think, your love story with him should've remained a fantasy…"

"How can you say that, Sonoko?" Ran asked, now looking again at her eyes and Sonoko can see that she's on the verge of tears.

"Then, answer me this Ran…How often does he says that he loves you?"

Ran looked away, taking a moment to answer again. "All the time." But instead of a declaration to convince Sonoko, it seems likes it's more of a statement for herself.

"Ran!"

"Okay! Not a lot, but you know him…he's not really romantic! He's an idiot when it comes to girls remembers? He can't even look me in the eye when he proposed!"

Sonoko shut her mouth and looked at her best friend, contemplatively. "There's more to it, am I right?"

Ran only shook her head, but she can't help as the tears flow freely down her cheeks. That's when Ran broke down, "I…don't know! For the last six months…I…I feel he's avoiding me!"

Sonoko hugs her best friend, calming her down. She paid their bill and took Ran out of the mall back to the safety of her house.

00000000000000000000

Arriving at Spot Café, the second time that day made him nervous for reasons he don't know. He took his time to step out of the curb and walk towards the entrance of the café, the police already put the yellow tape around it and some passerby's stopped to looked at what's happening. He grasps the cold handle of the door and upon entering the waitress from earlier, greeted him.

"He died by swallowing hydrochloric acid."

* * *

**A/N: **Please pray that I get hired tomorrow on my job interview! Events Manager! Dream job! Anyway, already wrote the next few chapters for this, and I'm really want to take this slowly and surely…Gaining one's trust shouldn't be that fast and easy anyway… Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay of update! I was away for a few days, went to our province to help settle some land dispute…Hahaha! They are distributing between family to family who will get the land or something, but seriously I don't care. Anyway, I don't have my laptop with me so I wasn't able to update.

**VIANITAI** on your review in Mission Accomplished, you're not registered to so I don't know how to reply to you…Anyway…Hello fellow Potterhead! What house are you on? I'm in Slytherin! See you around the Great Hall and oh btw, who do you ship? I am and forevermore a Dramione shipper!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 3 - Beauty and Brains**

Shocked.

Amazed.

That is what Kudo Shinichi's feeling upon entering the café the second time of that time. Standing in front of him is the waitress, who he deemed the _most beautiful girl_ he ever saw, arm stretched out in front of her, her eyes boring holes at him as she stared at him blankly.

"My arm is getting tired, are you going to take this or what?" She snapped at him and walked a little towards him and thrust at silver flask at his hands. "This idiot is drinking liquor in this at 10 am in the morning and someone must have slipped hydrochloric acid in it, who? I don't know...It's your job to find that out, anyway."

With that, she walked away, Shinichi not having the opportunity to ask her about how she knew what the cause of the victim's death. He blinked twice at the space she was occupying earlier before entering the café and immediately went to the victim's side. He frowned at what he saw; a middle-aged man with a medium build lies on the floor with apparent burn marks around his open mouth, the wound is angry red and tearing the skin off the man's face. Shinichi crouched down beside the man's face and with his handy torch, he looked inside the man's mouth and he was not to shock that most of it wounded at somewhat dissolving.

"_Hmm…yes, hydrochloric acid can do this…but there are other chemical that can make this burn…what made her think that it is made by a muriatic acid?"_ He thought as he looked around the now empty café to spot the red head from earlier. He stood up and asked the nearest man beside him to look for Shiho.

"Hey, Takagi-san…can you look for the red head girl who gave us the flask? I have something to ask her." Shinichi asked at the detective who is currently taking down notes. Takagi nodded at him and quickly went outside to look for her.

"_For a waitress…she's smart…"_ He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. He can't just degrade someone because of their occupation.

00000000000000000

Sonoko guides the still-sobbing Ran towards her car. Clearly, she doesn't know what to do; even before, back in high school, no matter how everyone thinks they are right for each other she have doubts about their relationship. Then, when they went to college, she heard that Shinichi was planning to propose to her best friend, instead of being excited, like most best friends are, she was skeptcal. She can still remember like it was yesterday, when she confronted Shinichi about it. She sighed, as she turned the engine on and looked at her best friend besides her.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after Shinichi proposed to Ran and being the good best friend, Suzuki Sonoko is, she decided to have 'the talk' with him. She invited him out for a coffee that afternoon. Sonoko immediately spotted him upon entering the café. Shinichi merely smiled at her as he sat down across from her._

"_What is this about, Sonoko?" Shinichi cut to the chase and asked._

_Sonoko frowned a little, "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush…Why are you marrying, Ran?" _

_This time it was Shinichi who frowned at her way, "Why not?"_

"_Oh, just answer me, Kudo…I'm Ran's best friend and I have the right to know if she will be happy or not."_

_Shinichi urged himself not to roll his eyes, "Why wouldn't she be happy? I mean, we've been together for a while now…right?"_

"_That's it? That's the reason, why you want to marry her?" Sonoko's eyes went wide in shock._

_Shinichi shrugged his shoulders. "I guess…"_

"_You guess?! You're not sure!?"_

"_Look, Sonoko…it doesn't matter if I'm not sure or not…I'm sure we will be happy, Ran loves me and I, her...besides, we're high school sweethearts, isn't this how it's supposed to be?" Shinichi stood and left without even a goodbye or a wave of hand, leaving a gaping Sonoko behind his wake. She dropped her head on the table with a loud thud; she can't ruin this for Ran, she's been dreaming of this since they got together and she loves him so much that she's willing to go to the ends of the world with him but Shinichi…she guess, he loves her too, but if that's only his reason why he wants to get married…_

"_Ugh…this will not end well." She said out loud. That same day she met with Ran and told her what Shinichi said to her, but she's far too far in cloud 9 and her trust with their relationship is higher than anything, that Ran wave her off._

_End of Flashback_

She looked again at her best friend. _"Now, what? You're tearing your heart because you simply deny that the spark you once have with him is gone…"_

00000000000000000

"Kudo-kun…any ideas on how did this man die?" Inspector Megure asked, Shinichi shook his head before replying to him.

"Not yet…but I asked Takagi to look for the girl from earlier who told us that this man died from hydrochloric poisoning."

"You think she's our suspect?"

Shinichi looked at Inspector Megunre. "Maybe…some suspects inject themselves into the case to lessen the doubts towards them and…"

"I assure you, I'm not the suspect."A new voice interjected, and Shinichi and Inspector Megure looked at her; arms crossed and looking bored.

"Well then, explain to us how did you know it is hydrochloric acid?" Inspector Megure asked. Shiho only rolled her eyes before replying.

"Smell it." Inspector Megure did what she told before continuing, "Hydrochloric acid have that distinct pungent smell and also, its colorless, transparent liquid. Added to the fact the whatever his drinking is alcohol, it will not dissolved that certain smell."

"But, there are a lot of acids that can be used too…" Shinichi replied.

"And you call yourselves detectives…" She muttered to herself, nonetheless Shinichi heard her earning her a frown which just made Shiho smirk. "Of course there are, but you can't use Aqua Regia seeing that its yellowish in color, seeing that the alcohol inside the flask didn't changed its color and those burn marks are mild if you used Aqua Regia. It can dissolve gold and platinum thoroughly, what makes you think it will not dissolve a human skin only to receive those kind of burns? There's also Sodium hypochlorite, that's bleach by the way…"

"I know that's bleach…"

Shiho rolled her eyes, ignoring Shinichi. "But to receive that kind of effect it should be pure Sodium hypochlorite but seeing that it was mixed with alcohol though it will affect the ph balance, alcoholic drinks don't have that ability mixed with bleach to dissolve a person's mouth inside and out, like that…Should I explain more or do I have to teach you basic chemistry before that?"

"_This girl…_" Shinichi growled at her smirking face.

"Anyway, tantei-san…Is that all you need?"

"How did you know all of this? You're only a waitress." Shinichi somewhat snapped and he quickly regretted it upon seeing the murderous glint on Shiho's eyes.

"So what if I'm _only_ a waitress?" He felt her voice dropped the temperature around the room that made him shiver.

"_Uh oh…didn't mean to say that…_"

"But, just so you know, _tantei-san_…"She spat like it was the most disgusting word, "I have a masteral's degree in biochemistry in Harvard." With that she walked away.

Inspector Megure who was stunned quiet, decided to break the tension. "Masterals? How old is she?"

"Oh, she's only 23…" Takagi said, upon inspecting his notebook.

Shinichi who was again, dumbfounded and amazed by her can only look at her retreating back. _"What is she? Some kind of a genius?"_

Needless to say, Shiho has been right. After an hour and half of investigating, they found that the bartender, who also happened to be the man's neighbor, slipped the hydrochloric acid before going to work, what he didn't expect was that the man will visit the café he was working in. When asked about the motive, Shinichi can only roll his eyes at this stupidity.

"Every night! He will take girl after girl to sleep with him! Didn't he know that walls are not sound proof? We can hear everything they're doing!" The police cuffed and took him away. Shinichi remained for a while wanting to Shiho again. She looked at the onlookers outside the shop and spotted her at the nearby antique store, looking on the window display.

Shiho saw his reflection upon approaching her and she quickly turned around to walk away again.

"Hey, wait!" Shiho stopped for a while before walking again.

"Wait! Miss…I'm sorry…" That stopped her before looking at him again. He slowly walked towards her and scratches his nape nervously.

"Look, I'm really sorry…I…I'm…just not…"

"You're not used to being outsmarted especially by a girl who works in a café."

"Uh…yeah…you could say it like that…" He sighed. "Seriously though, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Shiho looked at him hard before nearly scaring the hell out of Shinichi. "Oh right…" She fumbled on her apron, taking out his change from earlier and shoved it on his chest. "You can take this back."

Shinichi looked at it before realizing what it is. "No, it's your tip."

Shiho's eyebrow twitched, "I don't need tips! Just take it back."

"No, it's your tip."

"You bought a damn coffee…"

"So?" Shiho let out a breath. "I don't need it, pervert!"

Shinichi's eyes went wide. "Per—Pervert?! I'm not a pervert! I gave you a tip and you called me a pervert? Talk about customer relations!"

Shiho had enough and left him standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Aoko who was saw their little exchanged, smiled and approached Shinichi.

"Hi! I'm Aoko, I work with Shiho-chan…and sorry about that it's just that…ever since we opened up two weeks ago, men have been giving Shiho-chan large amount of tip hoping you know…she will give something in _return._" Aoko explained using her hands to make a rude gesture of what the 'certain something in return was'.

Shinichi's face immediately turned red. "What!? I didn't mean it like that! She's just…I don't know…but I swear I didn't mean it like that!"

Aoko only giggled before following her friend inside the café. Kudo Shinichi face palmed before walking away, only to look back the café. He can see Shiho from the window, mopping the floor.

"_Beauty and brains, huh?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Getting to know each other stage! Anyway, review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A quick chapter update before I go…

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 4 – New Man in Town**

"So?"

Ran sighed, putting her phone back to her bag and shaking her head. "They said, he's out in a case…"

Sonoko quietly sipped her tea, and took a spoonful of cake in her mouth. "Well, don't worry about him, you know how he is when there's a case…just call him again later."

Ran smiled sadly towards her best friend. "It's always like that though, every time I call him it's either out on a case or busy filing paperworks."

"What can you expect? Your husband is one of the most sought after detectives in Japan."

"But…it feels like he's—"

"He's not avoiding your calls Ran, he's just busy." Sonoko offered, taking her friend's arm and pushing her down on the couch. _"I hope so, because if not, Kudo I swear to god, I will kill you."_

00000000000000000000

Sato Miwako turned around and glared at the sheepishly smiling Kudo Shinichi in front of her. "Kudo, that is the last time I will lie to your wife."

"Sorry about that, Sato-san…" He grinned back at her.

Sato-san sighed, sitting on the chair, looking forlornly at Shinichi. "Why are you still together with her if you don't even want to talk to her on the phone? You two married young; get divorce or something, I don't really encourage people to do that but it is clear as daily that…the chemistry between you two is long gone.

"It's not that easy, Sato-san…" Bringing a hand to his face, exhaling loudly as he slumped down on the chair across her.

"Of course it's not… we are talking about you not loving your wife anymore." Shinichi just look at her, before standing up and leaving her.

"_Ugh, kids…"_ Sato-san thought, looking at Shinichi's back walking away from their conversation. _"They all think marriage is easy and engage themselves in ridiculousness of it only to separate later."_

000000000000000000000

Ran looked at her cell phone for the fifteenth time and Sonoko who is currently checking the new clothes she bought from Milan in front of the mirror, sighed. "Ran, stop it… He'll call, don't worry…Anyway, look at this…Isn't this dress, gorgeous?"

Ran tilted her head to look at her and smiled, "Yes, that color looks great in you."

"I know right! I'm going to wear this on my date with Makoto-san on Saturday! Oh, I'm so excited! I'm going to try it on!" Several minutes later, Sonoko came out parading her new dress to Ran, she twirled around her room, quite glad that Ran insisted to go to her house instead, then she spotted a paper bag in one corner of the room and picked up. She then remembered that it was the blue dress she bought for Ran.

"Ran! Ran! Try this on! I bought this for you." Ran who was tossed inside Sonoko's walk in closed, can no longer argue but emerged out of the closet a few minutes later with a body hugging, knee-length baby blue dress.

"Wow! It looks good on you!"

Ran's eyes sparkled as she look at herself in the mirror, "Thanks, do you think Shinichi will like it?"

Sonoko drop her smile. _"Even in clothes, all you think about is him…"_

"Of course! Why wouldn't he? I'm sure he will love it, heck I wouldn't get angry if one morning you'll wake up with the dress torn apart and then two weeks later, you'll find out your pregnant." She teased at the blushing Ran.

"Mou, Sonoko!"

"_Oh, I hope it's that easy, Ran…"_ She thought still looking at her best friend, despite the smile in her face she knows deep down she's a troubled wife.

00000000000000000000000

A man with light brown hair stepped out of the cab and smiled around at his surroundings. He thank the driver as it drove away, looking at the tall building in front of him. He took everything with a new light on his face, from being a detective from London to Japan is big change. He loved working in Scotland Yard but London have something only Japan can offer – Miyano Shiho.

He quickly entered his new home, going to the floor where his condominium is, all the while thinking about the girl who has been in his mind ever since she left London, months back. He opened the door to his new home and smiled appreciatively at the modern contemporary style furniture. He dropped his luggage carefully on the glass rectangular center table and opened it; he took out a wooden picture frame and smiled softly at the picture, caressing the surface like it was the most precious thing in the world.

The picture is of Shiho, smiling. It was just a candid shot when the two of them went to France a few years back and Shiho smiled beatifically at the sight of the Garden of Versailles ahead of her.

He can still remember the day the two of them met in one of her parents' party in their manor back in Liverpool. He was lost and she helped him find his way back to his parents, big fat tears running down his face all the while as she hold his hand tightly in hers. Back then, Shiho is all smiles and laugh kind of girl but he wouldn't trade for the world the sarcastic, calm and collected Shiho of today.

"I'll see you soon, Shiho…" His name is Hakuba Saguru and his mind is stuck on finding the red head beauty here in Beika.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, sorry…Need to go somewhere tonight! There's a mini concert of one of my favorite bands in my University, and as an alumnae with friends inside the committee (aren't you glad when your presidency of an organization and back in college helps you even after you graduate?) I got a VIP ticket! So, see yah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Still no internet connection, will update soon as it's back.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 5**

When Shinichi got home, Ran was wearing a baby blue dress that complimented her figure. Normally, this would make Shinichi smile and he'd tell her she was beautiful…but that dress did nothing. Absolutely nothing, he felt neither love nor lust for the woman in front of him. He fixed his tie, Ran had suggested that they go out tonight, Shinichi hadn't complained nor agreed to it but it would do something to get his mind off of everything that was going on – mainly the gorgeous, genius and feisty red-head he met earlier today.

"Ready, Shinichi?"

He shook his thoughts away from the girl and looked at Ran. "Huh? Oh yeah…" Before following his wife out the door.

00000000000000000000

"Come on! Go out with me! Kaito found this new bar!" Aoko pouted, following Shiho gather her things. "Come on, the night shift people are here already to look after the shop! Live a little!"

"No, I'm not going and you can't make me."

"But, you're not doing anything after this, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to go clubbing with you and your boyfriend."

"Look, Kaito's friend just came from London and they are meeting tonight, so, you two…you know…can hook up."

Shiho glared at her before making her way out of the café. Aoko groaned and followed her out. "Please? Just this one time…I don't really want to be the only girl there…beside, I heard this Hakuba friend of Kaito is quite the looker."

Shiho stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly to face Aoko, "What did you say?"

Aoko looked confused. "Uh…I don't want to be the only girl there…"

"No…not that, what was the name of your boyfriend's friend?"

"Uh…I don't know…Hakuba Sa…something, I can't remember!" Aoko whined. Shiho sighed, looking at the night sky.

"Hakuba Saguru?"

"Yes! Yes! That's—wait, you know him?"

"Something like that…"

"So, you'll come?" Aoko excitedly asked, and shrieked when Shiho shrugged in confirmation.

"_This will be quite the reunion…"_ She thought and let herself be drag in Aoko's apartment nearby to change for an appropriate clothes to enter a high-end bar.

0000000000000000000000000

Shinichi fidgeted in his seat while looking at the menu. The place was up-scale to say the least, white table cloth, beautiful center-pieces and candles on each table. Deep red carpets with velvet curtains letting the night sky peak through. Conversations weren't loud, everyone kept to themselves, and Shinichi couldn't even hear the kitchen bustle. Soft classical music was playing the background and Ran was telling him something about the special or something she and Sonoko did earlier that day. He was uncomfortable, he couldn't deny it, and this place wasn't his style. Hell, he didn't even know if this place was Ran's style! He wanted to be home, he wanted to be in bed asleep after a long day at work.

"Shinichi?" Ran's meek voice made him look up from the menu he'd been staring at for the longest time.

"Huh?"

""You can order…" Ran said nodding her head towards a man wearing a suit, his hair slicked back, and his lips in a professional smile.

"Sir…" The waiter said holding out his hand for the menu, "Uh…I'll have—" He began before he heard a loud buzzing noise. _"Thank god…"_ He thought pulling his phone out and answering the call.

"Sorry Ran…I have to go." Shinichi said after dropping the call. He threw the waiter a good amount of tip before heading out the door, his walk was brisk, and he didn't even thank the lady who handed him his jacket.

Ran pouted slightly, _"He didn't even kiss me goodbye…"_

To tell the truth, it's just a memo for their department and it is just a simple break-in and the suspect killed the house owner, no need really for a detective and Takagi and the others are already but still, he decided to stick with them than with his wife in the stuffy restaurant.

0000000000000000000000

Shiho scowled as Aoko walked with her outside her apartment, they were heading to 7th High, the club where they would me Kaito and apparently Shiho's childhood friend, Hakuba Saguru. She didn't know what came to her; she can just call Hakuba to meet with him a café or something. She thought all clubs were the same, high end or not; pricey drinks and dozens of sleazy guys hitting on you to dance.

"Miyano-san, look out!" Aoko gasped to a not paying attention Shiho. She fell to the ground with another person on top of her slender frame.

"Oh sorry…wait…Miyano?" Shiho opened her eyes to see Kudo Shinichi hovering over her, his face inches from hers, he grinned.

"Stalking me?" He asked carefully climbing off her.

"You wish." Shiho grumbled sitting up and brushing off her borrowed clothes, that Aoko had so kindly picked out for her. Shiho's hair is down like usual, she wore a sheer black halter top with gems around her neck, with midriff black tube top inside, paired with white leather shorts and red stiletto pumps. Shinichi felt his heart race as Shiho stood to her feet, noticing the sweet smell coming off of her. He then remembered her uniform earlier in the café and realized this gorgeous hot girl in front of him doesn't need a sexy outfit to look beautiful; she could carry anything that she wore. Shiho didn't need a little black dress to look beautiful; she could work anything that she wore. He brushed off some imaginary dirt on his pants and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Shiho asked with scowl.

"Nothing, just that –" He was cut off by a text message saying that he's needed now on the scene for some reason.

"I have to go…see you around, Miyano." Shinichi said before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied, not really caring if he heard her or not. She then looked at the giggling Aoko.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Shiho asked folding her arms across her chest.

Aoko giggled, "Here we are, on our way to meet your childhood sweetheart –"

"Friend…childhood friend…"

"But there's this new, hot and handsome detective you met earlier today, checking you out!"

"He was not. Can we go? I would really like to see my friend then go home." Aoko giggle after her, as they walked to the nearby cab loading area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ran thanked the hostess for being so kind and letting her leave, after all she didn't have a bill to pay. Little did Shinichi know that Ran had worked hard to get reservations, he didn't even remember that today was the day when they first met as kids. It wasn't an anniversary or anything but Ran thought it was special in some sort of way. Though, knowing Shinichi, who can't even remember his own birthday, this day is nothing to him.

"Miss, I'm afraid we are booked full for a couple of weeks." The hostess said looking at her log.

"Oh! That's…that's okay." Ran said with a smile. The hostess smiled and then grabbed three menus, "Excuse me." She said walking to the group that had just walked in. Ran took her jacket from the rack and shrugged it on her shoulders. She left the beautiful restaurant, since the confirmation of her reservation to this place, she had daydreamed of her and Shinichi; sipping wine and tasting all the wonderful food, he would compliment her and shower her with gifts. Ran walked to the parking section outside, she wasn't sad but she wasn't happy either. She was disappointed…maybe she didn't have a fairy tale like what their friends had told her about and like what she believed in. She climbed into her car and waited to pull out from the parking area, she watched sadly as couples walked by and groups of friends. She wished Sonoko didn't schedule a family dinner today so she can spend it with her. She watched as a gorgeous redhead woman and a chirpy raven haired woman walked in front of her car. The redhead one was scowling at whatever the black-haired one was saying. Ran pulled out and was on the road, she turned on the radio in hopes to drown out her thoughts on the man she loves. She then looked again at the beautiful redhead; a thought crossed her mind that this woman is what her husband will go after if they were not married – or if he wants to fool around before shaking her head.

"_Work makes him busy, it's not like he's out fooling around."_

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, Ran! Bingo! You already know what will happen! And you saw your husband's soon-to-be mistress. 7th High is the high end bar I went to before, not that I'm bar-type of girl, I just went there to shoot a scene for our movie. Still, one needs to blend it and I have freaking dress up for that…Anyway, I'm so cruel to Ran…Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I've got nothing to say here… just an update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 6**

They had reached the bar, after the long tedious line outside as the guards check if the people have the 'proper' attire for the place. She entered the dark place, booming with loud music and glass-like floor, irritating fast lights are all over the place, people dancing and drinking, heck some are even making out in the middle of the dance floor. Aoko took hold of her arm and drag her where she saw Kaito is.

They easily maneuvered around the sticky dancing people and arrived where Kaito and his friend was.

"Babe! You're here! And you brought a friend!"

"Saguru?" Shiho said, looking at the staring wide-eyed Hakuba Saguru.

"Shi—Shi—Shiho!? Oh my god! It's you Shiho!" He exclaimed as he stood up to give Shiho a bear hug.

Kaito leaned in to Aoko, "They know each other?"

Aoko nodded, "Apparently, they know each other since they were kids in London."

Kaito whistled, looking at the overly excited Hakuba Saguru and the bored-looking Miyano Shiho. "Small world…"

"I can't believe I will you this easy!"

"Actually, you didn't find me, Nakamori here said her boyfriend is meeting a friend named Hakuba so, yeah…" Shiho replied, sitting beside Aoko.

"But still, you didn't know how much I missed you!" Hakuba exclaimed, putting an arm around Shiho's shoulders. "After graduation, you vanished just like that!"

"I was just gone for two months, don't be ridiculous."

"But, we've been stuck to the hip since we were kids!" Shiho looked at the table before raising a glass.

"This yours?" She asked Hakuba who nodded at her, before taking a sip. She immediately blanched and nearly spilled the content. "Sherry? Seriously?"

Hakuba grinned, "What? It reminds me of you."

Shiho rolled her eyes at that, "Whatever, just order me some strawberry daiquiri before you tell me how it is back in London…"

00000000000000000000

Shiho walked into work, one hand flatly on her forehead. Her throbbed; it was like a little man with a hammer pounding on her skull.

"Drink this!" Aoko said suddenly shoving a glass of pink liquid in front of Shiho's face, as soon as she entered the café.

"What is it?" Shiho asked taking the glass and sniffing the contents.

Aoko rolled her eyes, "Hangover remedy. Don't ask questions, just…just drink it." Aoko said before grabbing a plate from the counter and heading out to the tables.

Shiho's nose scrunched up as she took a sip, it tasted like Pepto-Bismol mixed with milk but it was really watered down milk. All in all it was nasty but she had to admit, her headache was slowly going away. Shiho took another sip and set the evil concoction down, taking her apron from the rack and tying it around her waist.

"_Ugh, this is going to be one hell of a day…"_

00000000000000000000

Shinichi was walking to the café; it was almost automatic, as if his feet just led him there. _"I wonder if Miyano is working right now?" _Shinichi was smiling but he quickly went back to his scowl. Hell, he didn't even know that he was smiling while thinking about her. Shinichi saw the café come into view; a vivid image of Shiho last night came into his mind. She looked so beautiful, when Shinichi came home from work he had to sleep on his couch, afraid that he might say her name in his sleep or something.

It was times like these, Shinichi was glad Ran was so oblivious and trusting. Any other woman would have caught on, not returning phone calls, leaving early for work, constantly in and out of the house. Shinichi could just say it was his job and that was partly it. He left early so he could stop at the café and see Shiho but also so he could get to work earlier and put more hours on the clock.

Shinichi stepped into the café, greeted by the familiar scent of coffee beans and that warm feeling he got in his chest every time he walked in. He sat down at the booth that always seemed to be empty when he walked in. Shinichi watched Shiho approach him out of the corner of his eye.

"Morning, Detective…" Shiho greeted with a sugary-sweet smile that almost gave Shinichi a toothache which he knows at a glance is fake.

"Just call me Shinichi…" He said looking up at her, Shiho raised her eyebrow at him.

"No thanks, black coffee?"

"Yeah, but make it two." Shinichi said holding up two fingers, Shiho pursed her lips and nodded.

"You expecting someone?" She asked and Shinichi grinned. "Perhaps." He said trying to act mysterious and cool even though his heart was racing in his chest.

"Alright, I'll be back." Shiho said, Shinichi watched her leave, wondering how she could pull of jeans and a T-shirt so well just like that little sheer top last night.

00000000000000000000

"No way! You think he's dating someone?" Aoko said sipping her pink liquid disgusting drink through an orange straw.

Shiho shrugged, "Maybe, who cares?" She said pouring the two mugs with the straight up black coffee.

"You want me to beat him up?" Aoko asked sitting on top of the counter.

Shiho scowled, "No, that wouldn't be necessary, because I don't really care." She took one mug in each hand and exited the kitchen. Aoko pouted when she saw Shiho's hangover drink was barely touched.

Shiho set down the two mugs, "That's it?" She asked pulling out the checkbook.

"Miyano, that other coffee is for you." Shinichi said leaning back in the booth and grinning. Shiho raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Shinichi motioned with his hand towards the empty seat in front of him and to the steaming cup of coffee. "Sit." He said and Shiho sighed looking around the café, besides the two men at the long counter that Aoko was handling, the place was empty. She could take a break for a few minutes, right? She needs coffee anyway, her terrible headache is still there. After all, their boss was pretty laid back about just about anything.

Shiho slid into her spot across from the man.

"So? How was last night?" He asked before taking a sip of the hot liquid, it burned as it went down his throat, but he didn't complain.

Shiho shrugged, "Went to 7th High and met someone, well…not really met." Shiho said picking up her mug, "Cheers." She said before taking a sip and watching Shinichi above the rim of her mug.

"7th High? You mean the bar? Didn't know you're a bar-type girl."

Shiho scowled at that, "I'm not, Aoko drag me and…I need to find something out."

"Like what?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "Just trying to make a conversation."

"Well, it's not of your bus-"

"Oh! Miyano-san came with me after hearing a guy's name who happened to be her childhood sweetheart." Aoko cut off and replied for Shiho as she passed by the booth. Shiho glared at laughing and winking Aoko.

"Again, for the last time, he's not my childhood crush!"

Shinichi suddenly felt like he needed to more about her love life or just…her life in general. "So, you did meet someone?"

Shiho snapped her attention back to Shinichi, "Yes, he's my childhood friend back in London. Apparently, he followed me here after I vanished after graduation."

"So, you're from London, originally?"

"I just said that, aren't I?" She countered looking out the window.

"So, he's not your crush or anything?"

She glared at him. "For the last time, no."

"Good…" He muttered.

"What?"

Shinichi's eyes widened, he didn't really mean it for her to hear. "Uh…uh…nothing, just enjoy your coffee."

It was quiet for a while, when Shiho noticed his cup and hers was empty. She took the empty mug and stood up. Shinichi stopped her as he took hold of her wrist.

Shiho froze before slowly looking down at him.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Shinichi asked, he didn't really know what to say when she answered, but he just wanted to see her again but not here. He wanted to take her out, not for a fancy dinner or anything; he just wanted to see her in a different light. He wanted to see her on a dance floor, out ice-skating, billions of thoughts raced through his head of what they could do with one another.

* * *

**A/N: **Tut tut…unloyal Shinichi! Isn't it fun, though? Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yeehaw! Honestly? I don't really know how to this story will go. I just make things up everytime I want to update this. I mean, I already know what will the ending be, but the plot twist and everything? No, nah dah…I don't really know…I just hope this will turn out well.

An adulterous Kudo Shinichi is a first in all fanfic, after all.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own DC.

* * *

**Indestructible**

**Chapter 7**

The knock on her door at 7:00am on Thursday, her day off, woke Shiho up. She grumbled and cursed silently under her breathe whoever was on the door. She sleepily slips on her robe before abruptly opening her main door. A grinning, Hakuba Saguru welcomed Shiho; she would've strangled him right then and there, out in the open, if not only for the fact she can smell newly baked bagel and coffee on the paper bag he's carrying.

"You really know what to do for me not to kill you for waking me up." She glared at him before making way for him to enter. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheeks before going in. He whistled at the sight of her pure white living room.

"Very Miyano Shiho…" He whispered, before going to the kitchen to prepare Shiho's breakfast. She slumped down on her couch, her head back lying on the back of the couch.

"What are you doing here, Saguru?"

"Why? I can't visit my favorite girl in the whole wide world?" He teased, setting her breakfast in front of her on the coffee table. She glared at him again, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm serious…"

"I told you, I missed you…that's why I came back here in Japan." He sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"Not that, idiot…I mean, what are you doing here in my apartment at 7am in the morning on my day off? And who told you about this?"

"Nakamori-san…she gave me your address and told me you suddenly asked for a day off today when I came by this morning on your work…Did something happen?"

Shiho looked away before sighing. "Yeah, I just want to sleep in, that's all."

Saguru frowned, taking hold of her chin softly, making her look at him. "You do know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

She roll her eyes at him. "Seriously, it's nothing, okay? I'm not used to working, you know that and I miss sleeping for 10 hours but you just have to disturb, don't you?"

Saguru grinned, dropping the subject, because knowing her; she wouldn't tell him the real reason until she really want to. "Okay, whatever you say, princess…"

"And stop calling me by that nickname."

"Okay, princess…"

"Saguru, I'm serious…"

"So am I, princess…"

"Hakuba Saguru, I'm warning you."

"Duly noted, princess…"

"HAKUBA!"

Saguru laughed, taking him into his arms; he buried his head onto her hair and inhaled her flowery-saccharine scent. "There's the Shiho, I know and love…I missed you, you know." He softly said into her hear.

Shiho relaxed right away and stared at the opposite white wall. "I know…"

Saguru tightened his hold on her as Shiho grip the shirt he's wearing. They stayed like that for a while; Saguru, cherishing every minute he have Shiho in his arms; and, Shiho, recalling the real reason why she suddenly want to take a day off. She scowled as the stupid detective she only knew for two days, asked her out.

0000000000000000000000

_Flashback_

"_Will you be here tomorrow?" Shinichi asked._

_Shiho turned around and gave him a deadpanned look, "No, because I don't work here…What do you think, Sherlock?"_

_Shinichi looked taken aback by her sudden sarcasm before composing himself again, coughing awkwardly. "Uh…so, what time do you get off work?"_

_Shiho scowled at the question, she can hear Aoko's squeals from the behind the cashier, obviously eavesdropping._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Just…um…curious…"_

_Shiho silently hummed, before pointing at the glass door using the yellow pencil in her right hand. "Do you see that sign hanging on the door?"_

_Shinichi looked at the main door she's pointing at and nodded. "Yes…" _

"_Can you read what it says?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Then, what does it say?"_

"_Uh…open from 6am to 9pm…" Shinichi looked at Shiho this time clearly confused. Shiho smirked at his blank face._

"_There, you know what time I get off…"_

_Shinichi let out a small 'oh' before realizing what she just did; he blushed, suddenly embarrassed._

"_For a detective, you sure are, slow…" Shiho said, before turning her back on him, really wanting to leave him now._

"_Wait!" Shiho calmed herself, breathing in and out before turning again to face him._

"_What…now?" Shinichi gulped at her cold voice, he composed himself, before looking at her dead in the eye, all serious._

"_Go out with me…"_

"_I said, I'm off at 9—wait, what?" She frowned._

"_I said, go out with me…"_

_She squinted her eyes and looked at him sideways, inquisitive. "Again, what?"_

"_I want you to go out with me." Shinichi slowly said, like talking to a nearly deaf person._

_Shiho looked back at Aoko, who is eagerly nodding her head off for Shiho to agree. Shiho raised her eyebrow at him, before taking a stand, proper posture in all and Shinichi thought she never looked intimidating more than now. _

"_No…"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_If you haven't noticed, we just met…"_

"_More reason for us to go out, so we can learn things about each other._

"_My answer is no, and that's that." She turned her back again, this time, not really caring if he called again._

"_I'll be here again tomorrow, and every day after that until you agreed to go out with me!" He called after her. She can only sigh at that before she heard the bell on the door rang, signaling he's already gone._

0000000000000000000

"_The nerve of that guy…"_ She scowled at the thought of Shinichi alone. She pulled out of their hug, and Saguru reluctantly unwound his arms around her.

"Take me shopping?" Shiho asked, looking at him again with those bored cerulean eyes of her. She needs to get her mind off that detective jerk and she knows only shopping can do that to her.

Saguru can only grin at her, "Always, my princess…"

0000000000000000000

As Ran opened her eyes, she immediately pats Shinichi's side of the bed. With half opened eyes, she sadly frowns, feeling the cold space beside her. She slowly rises up from the bed, looking around the room for a while, for any signs of her husband. Upon seeing none, she went out of their room and climbed downstairs to see if Shinichi's already up and eating breakfast, but what he saw nearly broke her heart. Shinichi slept in the couch again. As far as she counted, it's been the 7th time this month. She walked towards the couch and lied down, burying her face and inhaling the remaining scent Shinichi left on the pillow. She grabbed the phone nearby and called Sonoko.

It rang thrice before Sonoko picked up.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Sonoko? Sorry for calling this early…I just…I just want to talk to somebody."

"_Ran? What's the matter? Are you crying?"_

Ran softly smiled though Sonoko can't see it, and wiped the tears that fallen out of her eyes. "Uh…no…it's just…Shinichi…he…he slept in the sofa last night."

"_Is this the first time you ever saw him sleeping on the couch?"_

"Uh…no, it's the 7th time, actually…"

"_Did he came in late last night?"_

"Yes…"

"_Then, maybe he just got tired from his job…You know he will treat his job first, right? He' the most sought after detective after all…"_

Ran looked ashamed for thinking bad about what it meant, "Yeah…yeah…of course, you're right…"

"_Like the other night…when he left for your dinner date…you said that his work called, right? What can you do? Stop all the crimes in one night just so you can have dinner with him?"_

"No…of course not…He's an important part of the police force…"

"_See, it means nothing, Ran…he's just tired, that's all…Drop it, you're thinking this too much."_

"Of course…uh, thanks Sonoko…Sorry for disturbing your sleep." Ran said, smiling a little before hanging up. Her mind in a swirl of thoughts; for years she wrote her name intertwined with Shinichi's, no matter how silly it is. She practiced how it would sound: Kudo Ran… and she loved it. Now, she felt maybe getting married was rushing things. They were still young and Ran…she never got to go out there, like most young adults would. She thought a childhood sweetheart will change it all. After all, girls dreams about finding the perfect fairytale and she got it at a young age; that her perfect Prince Charming, Kudo Shinichi will never changed like the way he was back then. Ran resisted to urge to cry again; Sonoko's probably right…that she's thinking this way too much..

On the other side of town, Sonoko laid there on her kind size bed, sprawled in the center with the phone still in her hand, now wide awake. She stared at the white ceiling before looking the picture on her night stand; it was her and Ran on their graduation, Ran was smiling widely at the picture. She sighed, missing the smile that was always on Ran's face before,

"_I just hope I'm right…that Kudo's busy with work that's all…nothing more."_

0000000000000000000000

Upon entering the café, his heart thumped loudly, anticipating seeing Shiho again. He sat on his usual booth and waited for her to come out from the back. After a minute or so, it was Aoko who asked for his order.

"Uh, excuse me…where's…where's Miyano-san?"

Aoko smiled, "Oh, she took the day off…"

"Oh…I'll…uh…I'll take that coffee to go, thanks…" He said, after waiting for a while, and as soon as the hot coffee was on his hand, he left the café. Aoko grinned before fishing out her phone.

"_That cute detective was looking for you…Tsk, in just only a matter of hours after sunrise, two guys already looked for you. Is Hakuba-san there, already? Don't worry…Mr. Detective didn't ask where you live…__"_

She laughed a little before sending the message to Shiho.

* * *

**A/N:** Shinichi! That's bad! You're married! Hahaha! Reviews? Ooh….Hakuba surely is spicing things up!


End file.
